


Unquenchable Thirst

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in The Bad Element #6 (NeonRainbow Press)Missing scene from One Day Out West





	Unquenchable Thirst

Chris sat alone, his head bent, contemplating the shot of whiskey. The amber liquid, his constant companion and only friend for the past several years, sat untouched. His unquenchable thirst somehow dimmed by recent events.

"Did he just call me a cowboy, JD?”

The others had responded as if executing a well-orchestrated plan, intimidation defusing the tense situation.

Teamwork.

Vin’s voice interrupted his musing.

“Hey, cowboy. Join you?”

“Cowboy.” A wiry grin touched Chris’ lips, he’d been called worse, most likely would be again.

Without thought he slid the whiskey toward his friend, the unquenchable thirst, for a time, forgotten.


End file.
